Pieces
by Haigara Studios
Summary: Naruto was born as a part of Itachi's generation. After a failed relationship Naruto has changed, but someone new will try to fix him. But when the first returns everything gets flipped on its head. AU/OOC. [On Hiatus]


**Hello everyone. Welcome to my new story.**

* * *

 **Key:**

~"Normal Speech"~

~ _'Thoughts'_ ~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Anyone, who isn't Masashi Kishimoto, that thinks they do own it is an idiot. Bakas!

* * *

Ch.1 - Lost

Konohagakure, 13 ANT (After Nine-Tails Attack), a lone blonde man rides his motorcycle along the dirt road above the Hokage Monument. He is Naruto Uzumaki, son of the late Fourth Hokage. Coming to a stop above the carving of his father, the blond removes his black full face helmet and sets it on the seat of his bike. It appears to be a sport bike, with a design emphasizing speed and aerodynamics, jet black with red accents. Naruto is a handsome young man with short cropped blonde spiky hair and icy blue eyes. He is wearing a dark grey t-shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burnt orange jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and wears black shoes with grey laces.

The 18 year old walked out onto his father's head while taking his pack of cigarette and lighter out of his jacket and lit one up, taking a long drag on it his mind drifted away with the smoke. As the blonde stood there smoking and thinking his mentor and partner Kakashi Hatake walked along the road alongside his rival Might Guy. Seeing the blonde Kakashi called out to him. As the pair approached him, Naruto turned to them.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei, Guy-sensei."

"Hello Naruto. I just wanted to let you know that tomorrow I will be taking on my genin team and need to know what you want to do?"

"Well Kakashi-sensei, we're partners and even though I am a jonin I'd rather not be deployed with anyone else, no offense Guy-sensei."

"None taken." The jumpsuit wearing ninja gave a short bow.

"Well then Naruto it looks like we are going to be partner sensei's for my three genin. Let's go inform the Hokage." As Kakashi and Guy began to walk back to the city Naruto returned to his bike and grabbed his helmet.

"I'll meet you there sensei." with that he pulled his helmet over his head and clipped the strap. Turning the key and giving a quick crank of the throttle, his bike roared to life and the blonde took off down the road leaving a cloud of dust behind him. Sighing Kakashi lamented.

"He never smiles anymore."

"Well what do you expect Kakashi? The woman he loves and the mother of his child just up and left without a word, that wound is still fresh. Frankly I'm impressed he's continued on for this long. Lesser men would've given up long ago." The leaf's green beast tried to console his friend.

"You're right Guy. Oh well let's head for the tower and meet up with Naruto."

* * *

~The next day inside the academy~

The 27 graduates of the Konoha ninja academy had all gathered in the classroom talking. Dominating the conversation of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, the two were arguing over who would get the last seat next to their crush Sasuke Uchiha. Sitting to the young man's left was another young girl with chin length sky blue hair pulled up in a spiky ponytail.

"Alright everyone please take your seats I have your team assignments." Iruka Umino clapped his hands and everyone sat down. After announcing the first six teams Iruka spoke. "Team seven will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sayuri Maru. Your Jonin sensei is Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki."

The room erupted into murmurs as they asked questions like 'Why do they have two sensei?' 'Isn't that Naruto guy the fourth Hokage's son?' 'Isn't he only 18?' Iruka quickly quieted the room.

"Now everyone after lunch you'll meet with your sensei. Until then class dismissed." As the class filed out of the room Sakura began to invite her squadmates to eat with her but as she turned she saw that both Sasuke and Sayuri were gone. With a sigh she went to eat alone.

* * *

~With the Jonin and the Hokage~

"So those are the new genin." Asuma Sarutobi scratched his beard. "They're young for genin."

"Not as young as we were." Kurenai Yuhi countered.

"We were at war. We needed the manpower." Kakashi spoke up.

Before anyone could answer the silver haired Jonin his partner retorted. "War or peace it doesn't matter these kids are too young for the life of a ninja. I give them a week before half of them quit." The other Jonin looked at the blonde with sad eyes.

* * *

~In the classroom~

Of the 27 graduates three remained waiting for their senseis. Bored, Sayuri decided to prank their senseis and pinned the eraser in the door so it would fall on the head of the first person to open the door. Sakura walked over and accosted the young girl.

"Sayuri!"

Leaping down the girl replied. "That what they get for coming late. Surprise!"

"You're asking for trouble, you know you shouldn't do that."

Sighing at his teammates Sasuke finally spoke up. "Our teachers are Jonin, elite ninja, you really think they'll fall for a trick like that?"

"Yeah Sasuke's right, you're so clueless Sayuri."

Not long after the trio heard footsteps in the hall outside, all three watched in anticipation as a hand began to open the door. Time seemed to slow as the eraser began to fall when suddenly something flashed through the opening in the doorway and smacked into the eraser. Following the line the eraser had taken, the three found the eraser pinned to the opposite wall by a kunai. The genin all sweatdropped as the door opened fully and their two sensei walked in. Naruto is wearing the same outfit as before only with the jacket unzipped and a pair of black sunglasses on. Kakashi is wearing his standard attire.

Sakura is the first to speak as Naruto walked over to the eraser and pulled the kunai out. "I'm sorry sensei, I told her not to do it but she wouldn't listen. I'd never do something like that." Sakura is wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, with short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and standard ninja sandals.

Sasuke did not speak but mused to himself. 'That was fast, no wonder these guys are Jonin.' Sasuke is wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, with white shorts, and standard ninja sandals.

Sayuri was left speechless as she watched the blonde haired Jonin. Sayuri is wearing an untucked grey short sleeve shirt with a red stripe running down the left side, also a pair of white shorts over fishnet leggings with tall boot like black ninja sandals and black elbow pads.

Sighing Kakashi responded to Sakura. "It's alright Sakura, my partner here is just a little trigger happy and doesn't like surprises. You could've just caught the eraser Naruto."

The blonde Jonin simply grunted. "Whatever, I'll be waiting on the roof." With that he vanished. Sighing Kakashi lead the group up to the roof where they found Naruto leaning against the railing with his head down. After having the three sit, Kakahi went and stood next to Naruto.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time."

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?" Sakura inquired.

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, things like that."

"Why don't you go first so we can see how it's down." Sayuri piped up.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I really don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… I never really thought about it I guess. As for my hobbies, I have lots of them. Naruto?"

The blonde didn't even raise his head. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. I really only like two things, my sword: Thorn, Requiem of the Dammed, and Arada, my son. Things I hate those who abandon their duty. I stopped having dreams when my wife disappeared. Hobbies are a distraction."

Turning to her teammates Sakura whispered. "Well that was interesting, one barely told us anything other than his name. and the other one is just plain scary."

"Alright enough chatter, now it's your turn. You on the right, you start."

"Ok. My name is Sayuri Maru, what I like is playing with my little sister and brother and the color of my hair. What I hate… kinda depends of the day. My dreams for the future are to become strong and help the village and find my soulmate. and I have too many hobbies to list."

"Alright next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno." After that she attempted to say something more but wound up just looking over at Sasuke and giggling.

"and last."

"My name, is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." What followed was a palpable silence which was only broken by Naruto.

"Tch!"

"Naruto stop it." Kakashi ordered his partner. "Good you are each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

Sayuri raised her hand. "What kind of mission are we going to have?"

"It's a survival exercise."

"What more training? But we're ninja now." Sakura retorted.

Suddenly looking up Naruto cut the young girl's thought short. "Oh you're ninja are you? I didn't know. Then tell me, what's the best way to rescue a hostage?"

"Umm… I don't know sensei."

"Ok then how about best way to defeat an enemy force with superior numbers?"

"...I don't know sensei."

"What about the differences between a Kekkei Genkai, a Kekkei Tōta, and the Kekkei Mōra?"

"I don't know sensei."

"That's right you don't know. Do you know why that is? It's because you're Genin, Junior ninja. Although I shouldn't lump you three together with the other genin. Most of them at least have experience. You three are, for all intents and purposes, still nothing more than academy level shinobi. Once you've faced combat and death for real, only then can you call yourself a ninja." Turning around the blonde spoke to Kakashi. "I'll see you tomorrow at the training ground. What loadout should I bring?"

"Bring a B-3 loadout and be more enthusiastic." With a grunt the blonde disappeared.

"Sheesh always so moody. Very well, be at the designated training ground tomorrow at five AM, and bring your ninja gear. That's all you're dismissed, oh one more thing. You'll want to skip breakfast, otherwise you'll puke." With a quick smile the jonin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **~(A/N)~ Well there you have it. My new story. Oh and to everyone wondering where the updates for Mature Bud and Choices are they will be out soon.**


End file.
